


The Drowning

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #60-pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drowning

Thrush was holding his head under water, trying to get him to talk. He was drowning and knew he was dying.

The water filled his lungs; he couldn't get air. He was fighting with all his strength but he couldn't escape.

Then he heard a voice calling him back to reality.

"Napoleon, it is just a nightmare," Illya voice reached him.

Opening his eyes he found the pillow over his head. He remembered. The sun had prevented him from sleeping so he had hid under his pillow holding it tight against himself.

He was safe, Illya had saved him again.


End file.
